Roommates
by JTR01
Summary: Due to budget cuts, two of Arkham Asylum's most dangerous inmates have to become roommates, leading to the first meeting between two iconic villains.


**I don't own Batman: The Telltale Series.**

"Hello roomie!" John Doe said with a smile, leaping out of the top bunk of the bed as an armed guard escorted John's new cellmate. Due to budget cuts in Arkham due to the city having to spend money on repairing the damage he caused six months ago, and due to the amount of people who completely lost it after John destroyed their lives flooding the Asylum, they've had to start grouping the inmates into cells while some were forced to go to Blackgate. This meant the most dangerous, such as the dreaded Joker himself, had to share their cell with another incredibly dangerous inmate.

"No! Not him!" Harvey Dent yelled as he turned to look at the guard, half his face covered in bandaged just like the left side of his body, even after all this time. "Are you insane?! That's Joker! I can't be put in the same cell as him!"

"Shut up and get in. Hopefully you two psychos will kill each other." the guard said simply, and reluctantly Harvey moved into the cell and watched the door be shut. The second it did, John grabbed Harvey's hand and began to shake it.

"It's great to meet you Two-Face. I mean, it's always great to meet a fellow Gotham villain, am I right? Anyway I'm Joker." John said with a grin, but the smile disappeared when Harvey pulled away from John as if it brought the former mayor pain to touch the pale skinned criminal. "Well, that's just rude."

"Look, why don't we just try to stay out of each other's way, alright?" Harvey asked John. "And please, don't call me that. My name is Harvey Dent."

"Oh come on. When I first heard that my roommate was going to be Two-Face, I was so excited." John complained. "I mean, everyone else here is just so boring. None of them have truly gone against the Batman the way we have. I thought we could trade stories."

"Well we wont." Harvey said firmly as he sat down on the bottom bunk. John stared at him silently for a moment, before an idea came into his head.

"Oh I see what's happening here. I heard you had a split personality thing going on." John said as he sat down next to Harvey, making the man uncomfortable. "So, why doesn't Harvey leave and let me talk to the cool guy?"

"No. Go away."

"You know, I have to ask. How did it feel to be scarred the way you were?" John asked, and smiled when he saw Harvey flinch. "And how does it feel to know that everything done to you, could have been prevented by Batman?"

"Shut up."

"If I was in your shoes, I would be angry. But let's move on from Batman. What about Bruce Wayne?" John's smile widen as Harvey flinched again. "I thought you two were friends, but then you did everything in your power to throw him into Arkham and attacked his house. What happened between you two? What, was he not giving you enough money? Couldn't handle the dangers of being associated with him? Was that why you decided to betray him?"

"That's a lie!" Harvey yelled, his voice becoming deeper as he grabbed John by the throat and using strength John didn't expected, pulled him up form the bed and slammed him against the wall. "He betrayed me! Him and Selina, they betrayed me!"

"Oh, so there you are! There's Two-Face." John said with a small chuckle. "Now let me tell you something buddy, me and you have something in common. Because one upon a time, Bruce was my friend. And then he betrayed me."

Two-Face stared at him for a few moments, before removing his hand. "So? Why should I care Joker?"

"Thank you for getting my name right. Not many people do that." Joker said to his fellow criminal. "And you should care, because I know things. Things that I will let you know, if you would like to be my partner."

"What things would you know that I would want to know?" Two-Face asked sarcastically with a mocking grin.

"Oh not much. But am I right in assuming that this Selina you mention, is Selina Kyle?" Joker asked, though he knew already due to reading her file when kidnapping her from the Agency. Two-Face stopped smiling, becoming confused. "What if I was to tell you that she was secretly that costumed criminal known as Catwoman?"

"What? No that's-" Harvey Dent replied quickly in shock, his voice returning to normal, before his other self took control. "That bitch! I knew she was hiding something from me!"

"I thought that would interest you. And just so you know, last time I saw her she was real close with our old pal Bruce." Joker told Two-Face.

"You do realise that by saying all this, you have lost any information that I might have wanted." Two-Face replied, still angry over what eh had learned about his former girlfriend.

"Well I haven't told you everything. This last truth you don't know, you only get if you agree to work with me." Joker told him, before coming closer and whispering to him. "I know who Batman really is."

Two-Face didn't respond, just stared at his bandaged arm and touched the bandaged side of his face. He then looked at Joker, before focusing on the clown's outstretched hand. Without another second of hesitation, Two-Face shook it and Joker began to laugh.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. In case it wasn't clear in this one shot Batman saved Selina and chose to confront Two-Face when he attacked Wayne Manor instead of Penguin, so the left side of his face and body is badly burned.**


End file.
